fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon (Tuffty)
Demons (悪魔 Akuma) , or Devils (悪鬼 Akki), are a magical and ancient race that have been found all throughout Earth Land and the Underworld in various forms. Description Behaviour A demons behaviour is dependent on their classification, this being said, they are typically defined by their lack of empathy, insatiable desire for bloodshed. Lower-ranked demon's often behave as slaves to their baser instincts with higher-ranked demons behaving more civilly. The constant however is a demons desire to attain power and their negative outlook on humans and other lower lifeforms. Classifications Etherious Etherious ( Ēteriasu) are a subspecies of Demons that were born from the . They can use instead of Magic and many are capable of entering an "Etherious Form", giving them enhanced prowess and special powers. The most notable etherious were the etherious that made up the majority of the infamous and powerful . The etherious exit in a limited quantity at the current point in time, most having been killed. they are typically thought of unfavourably by high-class demon's though not to the extent half-bloods are. Half-Bloods Half-Bloods (混血 Konketsu) are a variant of Demons born from a demon and another race, typically human. These demons are usually not considered to be "real" demons and are associated more with whatever other specie is involved in their birth. They are poorly perceived by the majority of pure-blooded demons but the current royal family of the Underworld is House Lucifer, a family that has consisted of angel-demon hybrid's since it's inception, this is not known to the public at large however. Modified Demons Modified Demons (修正 Shūsei Akuma) are Demons that were once not demons but have been modified and/or resurrected as demons. The process by which someone is turned into a demon has not been explained but Tartatos and Zeref as well as have all shown to be capable of producing these demon variants. Pure-Bloods Pure-Bloods (純血 Junketsu), also referred to as Archdemons (大魔王 Daiakuma), are the apex subspecies of the Demon hierarchy. The vast majority reside within the Underworld, where they occupy positions of power in varying forms with the absolute ruler's of the underworld permitted to be only pure-blooded demons. These demons are all descendants of the founders of the Underworld, the Ancient Class (古代の一等 Kodai no Ittō), also referred to as The Fallen (倒れた Taotera), a race of Angel's that were banished from the now-destroyed Heaven as punishment for their sins and lost their wings. These demon's are organised as part of a family or house, examples of these houses include; Leviathan, Beelzebub and Mammon. The head of House Lucifer, the Satan ( Satan lit. Demon God), has more power than anyone else and effectively rules the entirety of Hell. Despite their very humanoid appearance, they are supposedly the "purest" demons that exist, likely because they are the only living blood relation of the original Angel's of heaven. These demons are worshipped like gods on the southern continent of Cotharas, though their true demonic heritage and nature is unknown to the public at large. Reincarnated Demons Reincarnated Demons (転生悪魔 Tensei Akuma) are. In some instances the turned individual has no knowledge of their life before being turned as seen with Kaguya Yoru and Kurai Yoru. Powers and Abilities Powers and abilities that demons may posses include; *' ' (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): *' ' (呪法 Juhō): Etherious have shown the ability to use. *'Destruction Magic' (変身の魔法 Henshin no Mahō): *'Elemental Magic' (破壊の魔法 Hakai no Mahō): The elements of darkness, fire and lightning are the most commonly used by demons. *'Necromancy' ( Nekuromanshī) *'Transformation Magic' (変身の魔法 Henshin no Mahō): *'Flight': Many winged Demons have been shown to possess the ability to fly with their wings. *'Superhuman Physical Prowess': Demons are typically far stronger, faster and more durable than most humans. *'Enhanced senses': Weaknesses Holy Swords (聖剣 Seiken). This purported weakness to light and is revealed to be nothing more than a fallacy, no pure-blooded demon's have been observed to suffer adverse affects from these apparent weaknesses. All demon's, regardless of rank, are susceptible to Devil Slayer Magic (滅悪魔法 Metsuaku Mahō), however the stronger the demon, the more supressed the effect of said magic is. Known Demons Gallery Trivia *